Alien Queen
by S Corsette
Summary: The Alien Queen of the Xenomorphs takes a human prisoner as her mate. Contains Futanari


**Alien Queen: **

**This is a request I received for the Alien franchise, but with a more human looking and Futanari Xenomorphs. I hope you enjoy!**

"Where am I?" Mayai Hope asked. She flickered her eyes open to a blurry vison of bright white, so bright she felt tears begin to swell up. Her arms ached and she couldn't feel her legs at all.

A sound startled her and she jumped to her feet, only to fall back to the floor when those gave out on her. It sounded like someone was talking but in a language she couldn't understand.

"Who's there?!" She demanded as she reached for her gun, only to discover that she didn't have it, instead she only felt smooth skin. Confusion struck her for a second before her eyes had finally adjusted enough that she could actually see. She looked down at her body and realised her nakedness.

"W-What?!"

There was laughter and hope turned towards it. "So you have awaken at last." The voice asked, this time in plain English.

Hope looked at the figure and gasped. It was the most beautiful looking woman she had ever seen in her life, yet there was something very alien to the being as well. The woman had fair skin with large breasts and long raven hair. And acting as clothes were rough, gray looking material wrapped around her breasts, arms, legs, waits, and head. She was flocked by two similar looking women.

"What are you?" Hope asked. "And where's my clothes?!"

"You won't be needing those anymore."

"Why not?!"

The woman laughed. "Because, I've claimed you as my servant…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

The woman didn't reply only gave hope a long look up and down. Hope was a beautiful woman herself, though this can sometimes be hidden by the layers of grim that builds up from her work as captain of her own starship. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, with some freckles running over her nose and cheeks like a blush. The years of physical work paid off for her in the shape of a toned body with visible abdominal muscle and a tight round ass. She had moderate B-cupped breasts.

"I was asking you a question?!" Hope barked.

"And I chose to ignore you." The other woman replied curtly.

Hope's face turned red from both humiliation and anger. "Why you-"

"Be silent and follow me." The alien woman cut her off.

Hope wanted to scream and curse at the woman but she couldn't. For some unknown reason her body complied with the request. She became silent and when the woman turned around and left, Hope followed.

For a second her nudity didn't seem to matter, but as soon as she left the room, the feeling of modesty returned to her. She pressed one arm over her breasts and her hand shot down to her vagina to cover her dignity, despite the other women already seeing it.

She wanted to ask for her clothes back, but the last time bore no results and she was afraid of making her captors angry so she gritted her teeth and endured it.

The other two alien woman also followed behind the raven haired one, they hadn't said anything the whole time. Hope stole a glance at them in turn. Each was also very beautiful, but not as much so as the taller, more busty one in front.

"Where are we going?" Hope finally asked.

"To show you what your new role will be." The woman replied seductively.

Hope didn't like the sound of that and she thought of escape. Almost as if they could read minds, the two alien followers closed in tighter to Hope, and she knew escape wasn't going to happen.

"What's this new role?"

"You'll see…"

Hope groaned in frustration… "How'd you capture me?" She asked instead.

"You brought us aboard your ship, remember?"

"No." Hope answered quickly.

"You probably won't. You came down here, found one of our eggs and brought it back to your ship. Our child, in turn, brought you down to us."

"An egg? Who brought you?"

The woman didn't answer instead she came to a full halt. And then pointed.

Hope looked where she was pointed, through the glass like object and at a scene that made her scream.

Her female crewmates were there, tied up by thin black wire-like substances. Completely naked, their arms and legs tied spread eagle by the threads.

And there were more of those alien creatures. They looked like beautiful young women with those alien material around them, but between their legs were huge, thick cocks and balls.

It was to her horror that Hope realised what the Aliens were doing. They were using her crewmembers like breeding whores. The hundreds of alien women were raping the human girls over and over again. Once one was finished and she pulled back to let her huge load of semen spill, another would take her place and shove her massive member inside.

"W-What?" Was all Hope managed to say. She was completely stunned and repulsed by the sight, but she couldn't look away. She just kept staring as the women she once called friends and companions were constantly raped and fertilized by huge alien dicks.

"That is there fate now." The woman from before said. "They have become breeding stocks for the common workers. They will be filled from dusk till dawn, and then they will lay our eggs and a new generations of our kind will come forth."

Anger burned inside Hope and she spun around to face the alien woman. But her anger turned to fear as she saw what the three females from before had as well.

Large cocks were between their legs where once the dark material covered. The dicks were massive, unhuman sized, beasts that stood proudly into the air. They came up past their bellybuttons, the middle one had hers touching the bottom of her large breasts. Their balls also large, hanging fruit the wobbled slightly with each movement they took.

The alien workers had bigger dicks than most earth men but nowhere near the size of these monsters.

Hope backed up. Fear driving her further away from the pulsating alien meat.

"Don't be afraid…" The tall one in the middle said, her voice slow and low. A surprising calm swept over Hope as she heard the alien say that. Her fear began to fade as the woman talked.

"I am the queen of these people." The raven haired beauty said as she let her hands dance over the massive orgy that took place down below. "And like them and their desire to breed a new generation to please me, I too desire a new generation…"

Hope hoped desperately that what she was thinking of wasn't what was going to happen to her. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"I desire you."

Hope should've felt fear, she should've ran… but she couldn't. Her body was planted firmly in place, her eyes never leaving the massive alien cock that twitched ever so slightly. "Me?" She breathed.

"Yes. I have chosen you to be my mate. It is an honor that must not be taken lightly… lest you wish to join the workers down below."

Hope turned back to the scene below her. She watched intently as another group of aliens were shoving their way inside the young human girls, her friends panting and gasping as they felt another wave of seed pour inside them.

She felt both horrified and yet… slightly aroused. Her gazed wandered back to the alien woman, to her curvy body, her large bust, and the thick growth that she sported between her legs.

Hope felt hot, her face turned a darker shade of red. She didn't know what it was, but she felt herself getting incredibly horny.

The alien queen smirked as she gazed all over the human's body. She drank up every inch and then licked her lips as she saw the visible building wetness that ran down the girl's legs.

"It seems you too have the desire to breed." The woman said. She took a few steps closer, her breasts and penis swinging slightly as she did so. "There is no need to hide it. I can fulfill that desire as much as you can fulfill mine."

Hope didn't back away as the alien queen stepped forward, in fact she enjoyed watching the hypnotic motion of the other woman. Her mouth was dry as the taller female reached her, the massive cockhead pointing straight as Hope's face.

"Just let me take you…" The queen breathed, quiet and low.

Hope swooned to the husky sound, her knees nearly giving out on her as she felt her juices run more rapid down the sides of her thighs and legs. "I-I-"

"You don't have to say anything just come with me…"

Hope nodded. The queen smiled, then turned around and began walking once more with her escorts on each side. Hope followed.

The room that the Alien queen led Hope to was of a great size and the walls, ceiling and floors were covered in the thick black substance. But in the center was a large bed with curtains hanging down around it.

The Alien Queen turned to hope with a seductive smile. "Get on the bed."

Hope didn't disobey, her pussy's juices was running down her legs and she desperately craved the woman's thick cock. She crawled onto the bed and waited for her new queen to conquer her.

The Alien Queen motioned for her servants to leave them, then she glided gracefully across the floor towards the human woman.

"Are you ready my little servant? Ready to breed my royal child?" The Alien asked.

"Yes." Hope replied in lustful pants.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Good girl." The Alien Queen gently patted the human's head. "Prove to me how much you want it. Please your queen with your tongue."

Hope pressed her face against the massive dick, breathing in the scent that lingered on it. She licked at the shaft, her tongue dancing all over the cock, coating it in her saliva.

"Good girl. Keep going." The woman replied.

Hope obeyed. Her tongue ran over the cockhead, tasting the delicious pre-cum that dribbled out. She slobbered on it like a dog, tasting every inch of her Queen's erection.

"That's good, but I'm sure your mouth can do more than that. Open wide and take every single inch of your Queen's cock."

Hope opened as wide as she could but she still didn't think that the fat dick would actually fit, it was way too big. But the Alien Queen certainly didn't care, she grabbed Hope's head and started shoving her cock inside.

Hope could feel the giant cock stretch her mouth wide as it started to enter her orifice. But the Queen wasn't done just yet, there was still much more of her cock. The woman pushed her cock deeper, it hit the back of Hope's throat but the Alien just kept going.

The human girl could feel the cock stretch out her throat as a massive bulge could be seen. More and more of the thick appendage was shoved deeper and deeper down her throat and she loved it.

Hope's fingers went to her pussy and she played with herself as she swallowed more of the erection, soon the Queen's waist pressed against her nose as every single inch of the monstrous cock was pushed inside.

"Good girl, you took every single bit of my cock." The Queen smiled, then she backed up her hips, letting the lengthy dick pull back out of Hope's throat and mouth. And then she smashed herself back in.

Hope could feel the smooth, soft waist of the Alien Queen hit her nose as the woman slammed back in and how the cock stretched her tight throat once more. She could feel the way the cock slid back out of her throat as the Queen backed up her hips again only to slam forward and bury the cock yet again.

Soon a swift and harsh pace was created as the Alien Queen was thrusting her hips hard. Hope fingered herself deep as she deep-throated the monster cock. She loved the feeling of being taken, of having her throat be stretched apart by this thick, hard cock. She couldn't hold back any longer, she came hard.

The Queen laughed as she watched Hope's orgasmic, writhing body below her. "Enjoy my cock, servant? It certainly looks like it. I'm going to cum soon too." The Queen suddenly pulled her cock out of Hope's throat completely. "However all of my seed must be deposited into your womb. And I think we're both more than ready for it."

"Yes, my Queen!" Hope shouted as she laid out on her back and spread her legs wide.

"So eager, you certainly have accepted your place." The Queen licked her lips as she lined her giant cock up with Hope's pussy. "Now accept all of your Queen."

"Yes! Please!" Hope panted.

The Alien Queen shoved herself inside. Her massive cock stretched out the small cunt to great lengths making Hope orgasm once more. Her whole body shook as she came hard, her cunt squirting out juices and her tongue sticking out.

The thick cock of the Alien could be seen from outside in a bulge through Hope's lower body. The Queen delighted in the way she could see her cock move up and down the tiny human belly.

"Your pussy is very pleasing. Tight and warm. You make an excellent cock-sleeve for your Queen."

"Thank you my queen!" Hope roared back as she felt her pussy being mangled by the monstrous erection that moved back and forth inside her.

The Alien wasted no time in really picking up the pace, she was going hard and fast inside of hope, destroying the small, human cunt with heavy thrusts of her hips.

Hope screamed and shouted on the cock, never before experiencing pleasure like this. She could feel every inch of the cock digging deeper in to her pussy. She could feel it ram against her cervix and then push through that and into her womb.

Harder and harder the Queen fucked Hope, destroying the very depths of the human with her massive, meaty cock. Her giant balls slapping against the girl's butt with each of her powerful swings. But even she had to cum sometime.

"I'm going to cum." The Alien Queen announced. "Make sure to take every single bit of my seed."

"Yes! Yes! Give it to me! I want to be bred! I want to have my Queen's baby!" Hope roared back as she was quickly approaching her orgasm once again.

Both of them shouted as they both experienced their orgasms. The Queen's cock fired rope after rope of thick, creamy cum directly into Hope's pussy. Hope's mind went blank as another powerful orgasm ripped through her body, her eyes watered and rolled back as her tongue stuck out.

The heavy amounts of Alien semen kept on coming and coming, Hope's belly began to inflate with all of the sticky cum that was being dumped into her. Bigger and bigger it grew as the Alien Queen's cock showed no signs of stopping.

Finally after several more massive shots of cum, the Queen was done. She left her cock inside as she ran her fingers over Hope's large belly. "Soon my royal child will grow inside you and you will give birth to my daughter."

"Yes, my queen." Hope managed to pant.

"But we have to make sure you are impregnated." The Queen grinned. "A few more shots will be needed."

The Alien Queen pulled out and the tidal wave of cum began firing out of Hope's pussy, staining the bed in white.

"Naughty girl, you're wasting all of my precious royal seed."

"Sorry your majesty! I'm so sorry!" hope begged as she tried putting her hands over her cunt to keep the cum inside.

"That's find, I'll just have to give you even more. Now get on all fours and beg for your Queen."

Hope obeyed without question. She got on all fours and stuck her ass out at the Alien woman. "Please my queen, use your worthless servants pussy. Empty all of your precious seed inside my womb and make me carry your child! Please I want it so bad!"

"That's good begging. And for that you deserve a reward. Here is your reward, your Queen's cock and her seed."

"Thank you my queen!" Hope roared as she felt the Alien Queen slam her cock back inside the woman's cunt.

Immediately the Queen was going as hard and fast as she possibly could. Both girls moaned and groaned in lustful pleasure as the thick erection rammed back and forth inside the tight cunt.

The Alien Queen leaned forward, her big breasts pressed down on hope's back. She reached around and grabbed Hope's modest sized ones. She groped and played with the things, making Hope moan even more. Then the Queen's hands went to Hope's throat, her long fingers wrapped around the throat and gently she squeezed on it.

"That's a good bitch." The Queen moaned into Hope's ear. "Take all of your queen's big fat cock."

Hope's groans of lust were stifled slightly by the fingers around her neck. Yet she loved the feeling of being lightly chocked by this bigger, more dominant woman.

The intense fucking lasted long minutes, the Queen pushing Hope to orgasm over and over again with her massive cock that ruined the tight cunt and womb. Finally however the queen knew she needed to Cum as well.

"I'm going to cum again, make sure your little womb drinks up every single bit of my seed and gets pregnant." The Queen panted into Hope's ear. Then with a roar she came.

The thick Alien cock fired out load after load of sticky, hot seed. It flooded Hope's already cum filled womb and made the stomach get even larger. Hope came again, her cunt shaking and shivering in lust as it tried to milk the Queen of every single bit of delicious cum it could.

After several more shots of cum, the Queen was finished. She pulled out, her cum escaping onto the bed once more. "You're wasting all my cum again, you naughty girl. And after I went through the trouble of giving you more of it for last time's failure. You really are a naughty servant."

"Sorry, my queen!" Hope cried. "I'm sorry but it won't stop coming out!"

"That's fine, you have more than enough in there right now as is. Besides I'll make sure to give you lots more."

"Yes, my Queen." Hope swooned as she collapsed onto the bed in a heap. Exhaustion came over her and she desperately tried to keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep my little servant." The Alien Queen said in a soft voice. "I have other matters to attend to so you may have a small rest. But as soon as I'm ready for more, you will be too, no questions asked."

"Yes, my Queen." Hope said.

The Alien Queen rubbed her hands over the large, cum-swollen belly. "Soon my daughter will be growing inside this womb. I cannot wait until my heir is born, she will someday replace me as Queen and my people will live on."

Hope fell asleep to the soft, gentle rubbing of the other woman's hands.

The Queen rose from the bed and went outside. Her two escorts were there but it looked like they had found some human girls to occupy them. They were pounding in and out of the smaller woman, making them scream in pleasure.

Before the two could reply, The Queen rose her hands to them. "Keep going, I don't want to ruin your fun. Besides the more children we have with these inferior species the better."

She left the two Alien woman with the human girls and walked down the hallways of her ship. She came upon the worker's area, she watched as the orgy continued. The human woman were still being treated like cum-dumpsters, the gathering of Alien Futanari pounding away at them until they blew their load and a new worker would replace her.

Leaving that too, she continued down her starship, into the cockpit. There she opened her galaxy map.

The large planet swirled around on her holographic map. Earth. The human home planet. Soon she would invade it and with her, she would take her newly birthed army. She would conquer the world and take all of its women as her and her people's personal breeding whores. Perhaps it wouldn't be her, perhaps the preparations wouldn't be complete until her daughter took charge, she would need to make sure she raised that girl properly.


End file.
